Episode 8294 (24th October 2018)
Leyla's fiancé Clive turns up in Emmerdale. Later Frank because reacquainted with Clive - his old cell mate. Elsewhere, a heartbroken Daz vows to kill whoever Bernice is seeing. Plot Leyla has blocked Clive's number as well as his social media accounts and vows not to spend another second pining over him. Aaron accompanies Paddy to the funeral directors to make the final arrangements for Grace's funeral. Paddy takes a photo of him and Chas to place in the coffin. Daz is still is convinced Bernice left him for another man so vows to kill whoever it is. Take A Vow has had three wedding cancellations due to what Suzie posted online about Leyla. Megan insists they need to get the website taken down before they lose any more clients. Faith offers to help Chas pick out her outfit for the funeral. Kerry informs Bernice that Daz is all over the place and is threatening to kill whoever she's seeing. Bernice doesn't think Daz is capable although Kerry states Daz has nothing left to lose. Bernice fills Liam in on Daz's threats. He believes it's an empty threat but is alarmed to learn Daz was in the army. As Megan desperately tries to take the Take A Vow website down, Leyla blames David for the predicament she finds herself in, as when he came out to Mykonos he left her vulnerable and with low self-esteem and that's when Clive walked into her life. Leyla explains the moment she set eyes on Clive, she knew they were meant to be together. She finally thought she was going to have everything - a wedding, a family and a house. At that moment, Clive appears and tells Leyla he meant every word. Megan questions if Clive has any idea the damage he's caused to Leyla and their business. Clive apologises. He explains away not answering Leyla's calls and questions how Leyla could doubt him. Leyla brings up the stolen jewellery. Clive insists the jewellery was his although later admits he took it as Suzie maxed out his credit cards and sold his car. He begs Leyla for the chance to make it up to her. Leyla agrees to give him ten minutes so Megan leaves them to talk. Chas tearfully comments she'd do anything for a few more minutes with her daughter. Afterward, she chooses an outfit to wear for the funeral. When Megan heads back into Take A Vow to inform Clive that his taxi has appeared, she finds Leyla and Clive all over each other. Laurel is annoyed to learn Bob has bought her a pamper package when they can barely pay the bills. Neither Daz nor Gabby can understand why Bernice dumped Daz so after some encouragement from Gabby, Daz decides to fight for the woman he loves. Clive has managed to talk Leyla around but Megan and Vanessa aren't so easily won over. When Frank appears in the pub, Leyla introduces him to Clive. Chas doesn't react well when Faith shows her the memorial cards she's had made up. She scrunches up a card and throws it at Faith. Frank follows Clive outside and asks him why he's here. Clive insists he's not the man Frank used to know as he's gone straight and loves Leyla. Clive begs Frank to keep their history to himself and in return, he'll keep his secrets. Frank states he doesn't have any secrets. He believes Leyla is just the latest woman who Clive has used to get what he wants but Clive protests he loves Leyla. Frank believes the only person Clive loves is himself and is convinced his former cell mate up to something. Ross asks Rebecca about her birthday plans. Rebecca is in no mood for celebrating and explains she'd rather be on her own. Paddy apologises to Faith on Chas' behalf. Aaron asks Paddy how he's coping but Paddy believes getting Chas through tomorrow is what matters, not him. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Ross Barton - Michael Praed *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and beer garden *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes